I Just Can't Wait To Be A Jedi
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: When a tragic accident prompts Ben to run away from home, he is forced to come to terms with who he is as a person. Only when he does this, can he save his homeland
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose up above the horizon as a piercing cry shattered the calm of the morning.

Within the home, everyone's heads turned to the stairs, just as a dark-skinned man raced up them.

"Coming through! Coming through!" the man cried out, practically pushing the staff to one side in his efforts to reach the master bedroom, "Honorary Godfather coming through!"

Just before he reached the large door, it flung open to reveal a familiar face.

"You couldn't make any more noise?" Han teased, rolling his eyes as Lando seemed to bounce up and down in excitement, "And you're here because?"

"Don't be a nerf-herder, what is it…. Boy? Girl?"

Han chuckled, glancing over his shoulder at the figure on the bed. "What d'ya say Princess? Should we tell him?"

"Don't be a tease Han, let him in."

Moving to one side, Han allowed Lando into the room, watching as the dark-skinned man bowed low.

"Princess."

Leia smiled warmly at him, readjusting her grip on the baby in her arms, "It's just Senator now, remember?"

Waving his hand in dismissal, Lando moved a little bit closer, smiling at the sight of the new-born baby. "What have you decided to call him?"

"…. Ben Bail Organa-Solo."

…..

"Life's not fair is it…" A tall bald man mused, "… was it too much to hope that Organa succumbed to childbirth like her mother? Leaving the path open for my take-over…. It's just not fair."

"You know, talking to yourself is considered the first sign of madness."

Snoke spun around, forcing a false smile on his face. "Master Skywalker! What can I do for you?"

"Leia was wondering where you were. Apparently, you had some sort of meeting…" Luke smirked, "… she's pretty mad."

"Oh, I completely forgot that that meeting was today!" Snoke collapsed onto a nearby chair, "I assumed it was cancelled. Her son was only born a couple of weeks ago you know."

"Leia would have let you know it was cancelled, and you know it. She should be here any moment know."

Snoke couldn't stop himself from snarling in anger. "Oh, I quiver in fear!"

Before Luke could say anything in reply, the doors opened, and Leia strode confidently in. Yes, she looked a little bit tired, but that was to be expected with a new born baby at home.

"Good timing Princess." Luke teased her fondly, "How's my nephew?"

"Crying through the night with no sign of stopping… he takes after Hans." Leia spared a small smile for her brother, before her face went neutral again and she turned her attention back to Snoke. "I was expecting to see you yesterday, as I'm sure my brother has mentioned."

"… Must have slipped my mind Senator."

Luke turned, his shoulders shaking as he chuckled, with Leia shaking her head in disappointment. "We needed you there Snoke. You have a duty to- "

"- It was a mistake Senator." Snoke bowed in a mocking manner, "Nothing more. Nothing less."

Before either twin could speak up against that, Snoke turned away and made his way out of the room, not even seeming to care that he was technically being rude.

"What am I going to do about him?" Leia sighed wearily, collapsing into a chair and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"… Do we have any easy access to some carbonite?"

"Luke!"

Her tone was disapproving, but she couldn't hide the smirk on her face.

"Just think about it… a nice little statue in the middle of the council-room. It'll lighten the whole place up."

Leia didn't say anything in response, simply chuckling.

…8 years later….

"Mummy! Mummy!"

Leia and Hans grunted as a small body leapt onto their bed and started to bounce up and down.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Your son wants to speak to you." Hans grumbled into Leia's ear, wrapping his arms around her.

"At this time, he's your son."

There was a whine of frustration, before the small body flopped right on top of them and whined once again. "Mummy, you promised!"

Slowly, Leia opened up her eyes to see Ben glaring at her, his face twisted in an annoyed pout.

"Okay…" She sighed, pulling Ben into a quick hug, before pushing herself into a seated position, "… Okay, I'm up."

"WAHOOO!"

As Ben went charging out of the room, Hans rolled onto his back and smirked at his wife. "Those politicians aren't going to know what hit them."

"It'll liven them up… besides, we both know why Ben really wants to come with me to work."

Hans only chuckled in reply.

…..

Leia couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as she strode through the corridors, Ben by her side, back straight and looking like a little Prince.

"Remember Ben, every important decision, that could affect the lives of thousands, is made right here in this building."

"Wow!"

"Now, the popularity of politicians rises and falls like the sun- "

"- but not for you, right Mummy?"

"Even me…" She couldn't help but chuckle, "… there are a lot of people who don't like me either you know."

As she said this, they walked past a group of four men, all of them glancing in her direction and glaring at her. When they were fair enough away, they all turned back to one another and started whispering again.

Ben was tempted to walk back over to them, but a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and he was led off down the corridor.

"Ignore them sweetie. Just ignore them."

Ben nodded, nibbling slightly on his lower lip, before gently tugging on his mother's hand. "Mummy… do I have to be a politician when I grow up?"

"No. You can be whatever you want to be."

They headed out onto a balcony, where Ben's attention was drawn to a darker area of the city. "What's over there?"

Leia frowned, "That's… well, it's not a very nice place. You are never to go there without either me or your Father, am I understood?"

"But- "

"Senator Organa."

Ben rolled his eyes as a man came rushing over, "Senator Organa, it's time for the morning reports."

"Of course." His Mother was nothing but polite, "Ben, would you just excuse me for a moment?"

He nodded, turning his attention to the ground as the man droned on and on and on.

Then he spotted the cleaning droid that was ambling down the corridor. A wicked smirk appeared on his face, as he reached one hand out and stopped it in its tracks, watching as it trembled, trying to get free.

He let it go, and then he tried to stop it again a little further down the corridor.

"What are you doing sweetie?" He heard his Mother ask under her breath, even as he eyes were still focused on the assistant.

"Practicing with the force."

"I think cleaning droids are a little too easy for you." She chuckled, "Maybe try something a little trickier."

It was then that she gestured at the data-pad in the man's arms. A wicked little smirk appeared on Ben's face, and with a little bit of concentration, the data-pad wriggled free and was yanked out of the man's hands, dangling a little above his reach.

"Little- "The man cut himself off, managing to catch the data-pad just as an alert came through. "As much as I hate to cut this fun short- "he shot a glare at Ben, "- But the council have called an emergency meeting regarding the uprising on Jedha."

"I wouldn't really consider it an uprising." Leia sighed wearily, before turning and bending down to speak to her son, "I need to go for a meeting, but I know Armitage is here with his Father. I'm sure you two can keep yourselves busy until I'm back, right?"

Ben was a little disappointed, but the thought of playing with his best friend quickly cheered him up and he nodded eagerly, rushing off in the direction that his Mother gestured towards.

Rounding a corner a little too quickly, Ben grunted as he bumped into something solid, falling back to the ground. "Oh…" he winced, "… Hello Mister Snoke." He pushed himself to his feet, "Hey, guess what!"

"… I despise guessing games."

"I think I've gotten stronger in the Force! I could be a-a Jedi Politician when I get bigger!"

"Oh goodie."

Ben didn't notice the sarcastic tone, "Mummy's showing me around, and she said I can be whatever I want, so I'm going to be just like her and Uncle Luke!"

"Hmmm." Snoke sneered, "Well, forgive me for not leaping for joy, bad back you know." He moved down the corridor, hoping to get away from the hyperactive child.

But to no avail.

"Hey Mister Snoke, when I work here, what will you be?"

"Supreme Leader of the Universe."

Ben giggled, not realising that Snoke was completely serious. "You're silly!"

"You have no idea… so, I assume your Mother showed you the city view?"

"Yeah!"

"Even that…. Dark area?"

Ben frowned, "Well no… she said I can't go there."

"And she's absolutely right, it's far too dangerous! Only the bravest people go there."

"Well, I'm brave!" Ben straightened up, "What's out there?"

Snoke dramatically turned away, "I'm sorry Ben, but I just can't tell you."

"Why not?!"

"Ben…" Snoke forced a smile on his face, "… I'm only looking out for the welfare of Leia's favourite son."

"Ummm… I'm her only son?"

"Ah yes. All the more reason to protect you then! A Jedi's temple is no place for a young boy- OOPS!" He cut himself off and slapped a hand over his mouth as Ben's eyes widened in glee.

"A Jedi temple! Cool!"

"Oh, I've said too much!" Snoke's disappointment soon faded away though, as he smirked at the boy, "Oh well, I'm sure you would have found out eventually. You being such a clever boy after all." Before Ben could rush away, he pulled the boy closer, "Just promise me that you'll never, ever go to that horrible place!"

"… I promise."

It was clear that Ben was lying, but then again, that's exactly what Snoke wanted to here.

"Good boy, now you run along now… and remember!"

Ben stopped and turned back to look at him.

"It's our little secret!"


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't a strange occurrence to see Ben racing through the corridors of the Senate. Ever since he learnt how to walk, the boy was charging all over the place.

"Armi!" He called out when he saw his best friend, "Hey, Armitage!"

"Hello Ben." Armitage Hux smiled softly at him, keeping perfectly still as his Father neatened out his hair.

"Come on! I just heard about this great place!" Ben whispered, pouting when Hux rolled his eyes.

"But Ben! Daddy said I could go into the Council room with him today!"

"Both of you are…" Ben yelped as his Mother suddenly appeared behind him, fingers brushing through his hair in an attempt to smooth it out, "… I left you for five minutes! How can your hair be this messy already?"

"Mum! Mum, you're messing up my hair!" Ben whined, "Uncle Luke has hair like this!"

"And your Uncle Luke knows how I feel about that."

"Mummy!" Ben managed to pull himself away, "Please? We can go to a later meeting or something? You always have later meetings!"

It was a harsh truth, one that Leia didn't want to hear.

"Where would we even go?" Armitage asked.

"There's this really cool place and- "

"- Cool place?" Leia raised one eyebrow, "And just where is this really cool place?"

Ben froze. "Ummm… just the gardens. I thought I spotted a new beetle!"

"A beetle!" Armitage frowned, "What's so cool about a beetle?"

"I'll. Show. You. When. We. Get. There!"

Realisation seemed to dawn on Armitage and his eyes widened. "Ohhhh. Dad, can I come in during a later meeting as well?"

Brendol Hux ummmed and aaahhed for a few moments, teasing his son, before glancing over at Leia. "Senator Organa? What's your view on this situation?"

Chuckling, Leia shook her head. "Let them wear themselves out. They'll be quieter if they wear themselves out now."

"Yes!" Both the children whooped, already moving to run off, until Leia's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"But you have to take C3-PO with you."

Their enthusiasm disappeared, as Ben groaned. "Oh Mum, no! Not Three-pio!"

…

Yes.

C3-PO.

"Step lively now children." The droid tottered on ahead of them, "The sooner we get to the gardens, the sooner we can leave. Terrible allergies come with being the gardens you know."

As the droid chattered on about the 'dangers' of gardens, Armitage leaned over to Ben. "So, where are we really going?"

"An old Jedi Temple."

"WOW!"

"Ssssh!" Ben hissed, glancing nervously over to C3-PO, "Don't let him hear you."

"Sorry, sorry…. So, how are we getting away?"

As the pair continued to whisper to each other, coming up with the perfect escape plan, C3-PO turned and got very excited, waddling back over to them, "Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the air. Your parents will be thrilled, what with your being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?"

"Betrothed! Intended! Affianced!"

When the children glanced at each other in confusion, C3-PO made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sigh.

"Some day you two are going to be married!"

"Ewwwww!" "Ewwww!"

"I can't marry him!" Ben protested, "He's my best friend."

Armitage nodded in agreement, "Yeah! It would be really weird!"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you two don't have any choice!" C3-PO stated indignantly, "This has been discussed for years!"

"I'm going to be a Jedi Threepio." Ben rolled his eyes, "Jedi don't get married."

"Actually, I think you'll find your Grandfather got married, and he was a Jedi."

Ben couldn't argue with that logic… but Armitage could.

"He wasn't supposed to though." The red-head argued, "He broke the rules! Ben will be a proper Jedi!"

"Yeah." Ben agreed, "And then you'll have to do what I say."

"Not likely." C3-PO straightened up indignantly, "And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a very poor Jedi."

"We'll see about that. HUX, NOW!"

"MASTER BEN, NO!"

…

It took them less than a few minutes to escape C3-PO's wandering eyes and were heading towards the deserted Jedi Temple.

"I can't believe that worked!" Hux giggled as they slowed to a walk, "We lost him!"

"I… am a genius!"

"Hey genius, it was my idea!" Hux growled, pushing Ben slightly.

"Yeah… but I perfected it!"

"With me!"

Hux leapt at Ben, growling in frustration when he was easily pinned to the ground.

"Pinned ya." Ben smirked, letting Hux up.

"When I'm allowed a blaster, you won't be able to just do that anymore!"

"Do what?" Ben smirked, "This?"

Hux yelped as an invisible hand pushed him down again, growling as he pushed himself back to his feet and tackled Ben, sending them both rolling down a hill, only for him to be pinned again.

"Ben!" He hissed, "Let me- "

"- Ssshhh!"

Slowly, Ben helped Hux to his feet, as they both stared up at the stone building. Moss and vines had wrapped themselves around the Temple, giving it a suitably aged look. Blaster burns were all over the surface of the walls, indicating that a serious fight had taken place here.

Ben shuddered and took a step back, causing Hux to frown in concern. "Ben… are you okay?"

"It feels… wrong here."

Hux folded his arms and rolled his eyes, "This was your idea you know. Are you really going to be a coward now?"

"I'm not a coward!" In order to prove this, Ben jumped forwards, turning back to Hux and smirking. "Want to see if there's anything inside?"

Now, it was Hux's turn to look a little nervous. "It looks dangerous though."

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger, hahahaha!"

The cackles were immediately echoed by multiple other voices, prompting Ben to yelp and leap closer to his friend as several figures crept out of the temple.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A female Togruta sneered at the two children, "Z?"

Two Zabraks followed her, one flicking a knife in between his fingers. "I don't know… looks like a couple of trespassers to me!"

"No, no, no!"

As much as they hated to admit it, Hux and Ben sighed in relief at the familiar, panicked tones of C3-PO, his metallic limbs clanking together as he rushed over.

"This is all just a minor misunderstanding, I quite assure you."

"Hey, I know this bot!" The Togruta clapped her hands together in glee, "Leia's little stooge!"

C3-PO straightened up indignantly, "I, madam, am the Councillor's main confidant!"

One of the Zabrak's then turned his attention to the children, focusing in on Ben, "And that would make you…"

"Her son!"

"Do you know what we do to little brats who step out of their palaces?" The Togruta asked, starting to circle the trio.

Ben rolled his eyes, "You can't do anything to me."

"Ssssh, young master!" C3-PO frantically waved his hands up and down, before turning to the three thugs, "We really must be going!"

The children immediately set off running, leaving C3-PO behind.

When they felt they were far enough away, they came to a stop, both gasping and panting.

"Did we lose them?"

Ben nodded, "I-I think so." He then looked around, "Wait… where's C3-PO?"

Quickly, they rushed back, hearing C3-PO's frantic cries.

"Just melt him down!" One of the attackers growled, "Think how much he'll go for!"

"No, no, no!" C3-PO screamed.

"Hey!" Ben called out, feeling a surge of protectiveness for the loyal droid, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

"Like… you?"

"… Oops."

Ben and Armitage started running once again, closely pursued by the three adults, climbing up a wall to try and get away.

"Ben!"

Ben spun around, and was horrified to see Armitage struggling to get up the wall… and the attackers not far behind. Bravely, he focused on the three and pushed back with the Force will all his might, stretching out his other hand to help Armitage up, as the three adults rolled back in alarm.

They continued to run, until they reached a dead end.

"Looks like we've caught ourselves a little Jedi."

"S-stay away!" Ben yelled, wincing as the attackers all cackled in delight.

"What was that?" The leader scoffed, "Come on, try again!"

Ben opened his mouth again, only for a Wookie cry to echo off the walls, sounding like an entire army was nearby. Seconds later, lasers appeared out of nowhere as two figures jumped down.

The trio tried to run, only to have a Wookie pin them to the ground with one giant hand.

"Oh please! Mercy! Mercy!"

"Shut up." Han pressed the muzzle of the blaster up against the forehead of the leader, "If you ever come near my son again…"

"We won't! We won't!"

And then they were gone.

Slowly, Ben made his way over to his Dad. "Dad, I…."

"What are you even doing down here?!" Han yelled at him, "Didn't anyone tell you not to wander down here?!"

"Dad, I- "

"We're going home. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

Ben trembled, watching as Armitage sheepishly made his way over to his own Father, hands behind his back as the man glared at him.

"Sorry about this Hux." Han sighed, hand tight on Ben's shoulder, "I promise to teach my son about the error of his ways and all that."

"You had better." Brendol sent Ben a stern look, before leading Armitage away.

Once they were alone, Han turned to his son. "Ben Solo." He began sternly, "I am so, so disappointed in you."

"I know, but- "

"- You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed your Mother, and what's worse, you put the Hux kid in danger!"

Ben knew he was seconds away from crying, voice cracking as he protested, "I just wanted to be brave, like you and Mama!"

"We're only brave when we have to be." Han sighed, as they headed out of the building.

"But you're scared of nothing!"

"… We were scared today."

"Y-you were?"

"Yes." Han knelt in front of his son, "We thought we were going to lose you."

"Oh… I guess even famous smugglers get scared, huh?"

"Famous smugglers, Jedi, politicians. Everyone gets scared kid, even Chewie."

"No way!"

"Seriously. You should see him with bugs…. He's a big baby really."

Ben giggled, thinking to himself for a few moments, before leaning in close, "You know what?"

"What?" Han whispered back.

"I think those people back there were even scareder!"

Han couldn't help but laugh at that, "Right… because nobody messes with your Dad. Come here, you!" Quickly, he lifted Ben into the air, one hand messing up his sons' hair as Ben squealed in protest and delight. They tussled briefly for a moment, before Han lifted Ben onto his shoulders and they stared up at the stars.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"We're friends, right?"

"Right."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

There was a moment of silence, before Han sighed sadly, "Ben… let me tell you something I was once told when I was your age. Look to the stars… the great men of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Is that where the Force is? And Master Kenobi?"

Han winced for a moment, before simply nodding, "Hmmm… so whenever you feel alone, just remember that these men will always be there to guide you… and so will I."

….

"Who knew Solo would be there?" One of the thugs grumbled, "We're lucky to be alive right now."

"Hmmm, very lucky."

The three criminals all flinched, spinning around to face the speaker, only to sigh in relief, "Oh… Senator Snoke, it's just you."

"… Just me?"

They didn't seem to hear the warning tone in his voice, all nodding.

"Yeah, not like Senator Organa, now that's power!"

"Good to know."

"Yeah, yeah… so did you bring the money?"

"I don't really think you deserve it." Snoke pulled a small bag out from an inside pocket, "I practically handed those children to you on a silver platter and you couldn't even kill them properly."

"It wasn't like they were alone!"

"Yeah! What are we supposed to do? Kill Han Solo?"

"… Precisely."

…..

"Wait here." Snoke smirked, "Your Father has a marvellous surprise for you."

This was the perfect location.

"Oooh!" Ben's eyes were wide, "What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised."

Snoke forced himself to chuckle, "You are such a naughty boy."

Ben pouted, "Come on!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Snoke shook his head, "This is just for you and your Father. A bonding moment…. Now, I'll go and get him."

"I'll go with you!"

"NO!" Snoke snapped, wincing as Ben took a step back in shock, taking a deep, calming breath, "No… just stay here. We don't want another mess, like with those ruffians at the Jedi Temple."

Ben's eyes widened in dismay, "You know about that?"

"Child, everyone knows about that."

"… Really?"

"Oh yes… Lucky that Solo was there to save you, hmmm?" He placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, pulling him closer, "Just between you and me, you might want to work on those Force powers."

"Oh… okay."

Snoke ruffled his hair, before moving to leave.

"Will I like the surprise?"

Smirking, Snoke looked over his shoulder, "Ben, it's to DIE for!"

Everything was in place… and now to tip the scales, just a little.

….

"Force presence." Ben pouted as he rested on a nearby bench, watching as the morning sun rose high in the sky.

As a lizard scuttled past him, Ben shot to his feet, throwing his hand out in an attempt to stop the creature in its' tracks.

Nothing.

He tried again, only harder.

Still nothing.

Ben moved closer, using two hands this time, as he took a deep breath.

"STOP!" He yelled.

Everything seemed to rumble around him… and then he heard the footsteps on the ground.

….…..

"Is that… a stampede of reeks?"

Han turned to where Luke was pointing, rolling his eyes. "Looks like we have another smuggler issue." He groaned, "There's nothing I hate more than careless smugglers."

"Master Skywalker! Mister Solo!"

The pair turned to see Snoke rushing towards them, "Reeks!" He gasped, "Stampeding reeks! I think Ben was playing in the area!"

"Ben?!"

Luke shot ahead of Han and Snoke, racing towards the stampede. The herd had somehow escaped near a narrow street, buildings rising up on either side, with a few trees scattered around the place.

From the rooftops, that's where he saw Ben.

Clinging desperately onto one of the branches.

"BEN!"

Ben glanced up at him, a look of relief flashing across his face, "UNCLE LUKE! HELP!"

"Your Father is on the way! Hold on!" Luke glanced around desperately. He could use the Force to lift Ben to safety… but there was too much of a risk that his strength would fail him and Ben would be trampled.

No, there had to be another way.

"Luke!"

Han caught up, as Luke grabbed his sleeve. "There, there, on that tree!"

"Use the Force! Get him out of there!"

"I might drop him!"

Han turned his attention back to his son, "HOLD ON BEN!"

Before Luke could stop him, Han started to make his way down to the streets, just as Snoke arrived on the scene.

"This is awful!" Luke hissed, "I need to go and get some security droids and stasis fields, that's the only thing that's going to- "

Everything went black.

…..

"I'm getting too old for this." Han grunted, jumping from back to back until he managed to reach the tree that Ben was clinging onto, "Ben, you need to hold on to me, okay?"

"I-I'm scared!"

"I know… I know son, but everything is going to be alright."

The stampede didn't seem to be ending any time soon.

Han managed to reach the other side of the street with very few problems, spotting a balcony just within his reach. He threw his son to safety, only to grunt when he was knocked to the ground, hearing his son's fearful cry.

"DAD!"

"Come on Han." He scolded himself, managing to climb to partial safety up a building that was quite far from where he'd pushed Ben to safety. His entire body ached from the brief battering he'd taken from the stampeding creatures, but he needed to get to safety.

When he was near the top of the building, still aware of the stampede going on down below, he spotted Snoke staring down at him.

"Hey!" He called up, "Give me a hand will you?!"

Snoke moved to his knees, grabbing Han's hand and pulling him up, however, before Han could say anything, he felt a burning sensation in his chest. Slowly, he glanced down to see a red lightsaber impaled through his chest.

"Poor Leia." Snoke murmured, "She'll be so heartbroken."

Hans eyes widened in alarm as Snoke retracted the lightsaber and pushed him away from the building, down to the stampede below.

"DAAAAAAD!"

…..…..

Ben wasn't sure what happened.

One moment his Dad was climbing to safety and the next-

Once the stampede cleared, he slowly made his way down the ground, thankful that he was not too high up.

"Dad?" He called out into the silence, flinched when he heard hoofbeats in the distance, shrinking back as a lone Reek raced past. Following the creature's path, he spotted a still figure on the ground.

"Dad?" He ran over, "Dad?"

Han didn't move.

"Dad?" Ben's voice was hopeful, "Dad, come on." He pushed at Han's shoulder, frowning at how limp he was, "You've got to get up… Dad, I want to go home!"

Nothing.

He pushed himself away from the still body, "HEEEELP!" He screamed into the silence, "SOMEBODY!" The words got caught in his throat "Anybody… help."

When there was nothing but silence, Ben started to sob, making his way back over to his Dad and curling up next to him.

"Ben."

Ben glanced up at the familiar voice, eyes widening at the sight of Snoke standing there.

"What have you done?"

Pushing himself away from his Dad's body, Ben shook his head desperately, "I-I don't know what happened! It- it was an accident, I-I- "

Snoke cut him off, "Of course of course… no-one ever means for these things to happen. But Han Solo is dead…" He glanced down at Ben, "… maybe if you had more control, he would still be alive."

And then another thought 'occurred' to Snoke, "What will your Mother think?"

"W-what am I going to do?"

"Run away."

As Ben glanced up at Snoke in shock, the politician stared down at him.

"Run away and never return."

Ben blindly stumbled backwards, before taking off at a run.

He didn't notice the men joining Snoke from the shadows.

"Kill him."


	4. Chapter 4

Ben raced forwards, trying not to cry as he was suddenly pursued, crouching down and crawling into a sewer grate as quickly as he could, trying not to cry as the men yelled after him.

He needed to get onto a ship, and fast.

And there would be no looking back.

…..

"Where is he going?!"

"Looks like he's heading for the shipyard!"

"Well let him go then… he won't be coming back anytime soon. And if he does, then we'll kill him."

"Right. YOU HEAR THAT?! IF YOU EVER COME BACK, WE'LL KILL YOU!"

…

"The loss of Mister Han Solo is a terrible tragedy, but to lose Ben, who had barely begun to live…"

Leia looked like she'd aged about twenty years since hearing the news, resting heavily on her brother as the funeral continued, Snoke having volunteered to lead it in her grief.

The tragedy had taken everyone by surprise.

Brendol and Armitage Hux were huddled close to one another, Armitage burying his face into his father's legs, unwilling to show anyone how much he was crying.

"For me…" Snoke continued, "… It is a deep personal loss. So, it is with a heavy heart that we must bid farewell to two treasured souls. And yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, I know we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era!"

…..

Luke waited until his sister was fast asleep, before leaving her alone.

She'd barely spoken since the news broke.

In the last 24 hours, their lives had been completely flipped on their heads. Taking a seat on his bed, he buried his face in his hands.

Han.

Ben.

What were they going to do?

…..

Ben had taken the first ship he could sneak onto to.

It was unfortunate that that ship happened to go to Jakku.

After escaping, Ben trudged through the dusty streets of the small marketplace, growing weaker and weaker as the days passed. When he was chased out, his condition only worsened, until he eventually collapsed onto the sand dunes.

"Guys… I think he's alive." An unfamiliar voice spoke up, the statement accompanied with a sharp prod.

"Ewww!" A girl groaned, "Are you sure?"

"Well, he's breathing!"

There was silence, before Ben felt himself being prodded again.

"Poe, Finn… help me get him onto the bike. We'll have to take him home."

"Rey, we can't afford to feed another mouth!"

"Just help me!"

"Fine, fine, fine!"

….

Ben couldn't help but wince as he slowly came to, pushing himself into a seated position… or at least he tried to until he was pushed back down.

"Wait, wait, wait!" A soothing voice whispered, "You need to have a drink first." A cup was gently pushed into his hand.

Ben eagerly sipped the water, sighing in relief as it soothed his throat.

"Are you okay?" Another voice asked.

"I-I think so."

"Really?" A third voice spoke up, "Because you nearly died."

"Finn!"

"Well he did!"

"Thank you for your help." Ben answered dully, finally able to open his eyes without it hurting, glancing over to where the voices were coming from.

The girl was a little younger than him, brown hair tied up and black smudges all over her face.

A dark-skinned boy, who was also a little younger was staring at him, hiding behind a skinny teenager.

He didn't recognise any of them, as he slowly moved to get to his feet, glancing around his surroundings.

Were they… were they in an AT-AT head?

"Woah, woah!" The teenager held out an arm to stop him from going any further, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

The three other children all glanced at each other, and if Ben didn't know any better, he'd say they were communicating through a Force bond of some type.

"So… where do you come from?" The younger boy asked.

Ben shrugged, "Who cares… I can't go back."

Again, they glanced at each other.

"So, what happened?" The girl asked.

Shrinking in on himself, Ben wiped his eyes and shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Is there… anything we can do?" The teenager asked.

"… Not unless you can change the past?"

The teenager was silent for a moment, before taking a seat next to Ben, leaving enough space between them. "Kid… bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, but you can learn from them."

When Ben remained silent, the teen sighed, "Come on. Let's see if we can find something to eat, and then we'll decide what to do next."

…..

What happened next, was a sort of informal adoption.

Poe, the teenager, explained how he had run away here after his parent's death, finding Rey (the girl living on her own). They'd both saved Finn after they saw him trying to free himself from the grip of a couple of Stormtroopers.

This took Ben by surprise.

Why would there be Stormtroopers when the Empire was gone and defeated?

Whatever the reason, Ben was eagerly welcomed into their little group.

And so, they all grew up together, scavenging for scraps on the sandy dunes of Jakku. As the years passed, they all changed in some way.

Finn and Poe grew closer, and although Poe tried to resist, it was clear they became a couple as soon as Finn turned eighteen.

When they were teenagers, Ben, Rey and Finn all discovered that they had one thing in common.

The Force.

There was an awkward time where Rey believed she was in love with Ben, which thankfully passed by as quickly as it came, with the pair deciding they were much better off as good friends.

Despite where they lived and despite all their struggles, they should have led peaceful lives.

Until he arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been over ten years since the death of Han Solo and Ben, and the years of grief were evident on Leia's face.

"I cannot condone the raising of taxes in these areas." She announced, voice rising high above the protestations, "People are struggling to live as it is, if we raise taxes, we might as well sentence them to a life of poverty." She straightened, "If we are short of money for medical aid, may I suggest we delegate some of the funds from this… military act Chancellor Snoke has suggested?"

Whilst there were some who disagreed, a large portion of the room nodded in agreement.

They weren't in the middle of a war. Surely medicine for those in need was more important?

No-one noticed the dark look flashing across Snoke's face.

…

"No, the other one BB8!"

Ben couldn't help but smile at the familiar sounds coming from behind their make-shift home. Ever since the group had found an abandoned ship half buried in the sand, Poe, Finn and Rey had been determined to get it back into shape.

They were determined to get off this planet.

Ben didn't want to break their hearts by telling them that he wanted to stay here.

He sighed, staring up at the starry sky.

"Ben? Ben?"

Startled out of his thoughts, he turned to Rey, who was staring at him in concern.

"Are you alright?"

Ben shrugged, eyes still on the sky, "I was just- someone once told me, that great men of the past are up there, watching over us."

"… Like those Jedi you always talk about?"

A smile flashed across his face, remembering asking a similar question himself.

"So, who told you that? Your Dad?"

Ben remained silent, before shrugging and moving past her, just as Poe and Finn arrived.

"I think you might have crossed the line." Finn whispered.

"But… what did I say wrong?!"

…

Ben continued to walk until he was far enough from their home, looking up at the stars before moving to sit back on the ground, unaware that he was being watched.

….

"R2, what is going on?" Luke grumbled as his faithful droid poked and prodded at his leg, clearly trying to get his attention, "What are you- "

As soon as his eyes were on the droid, a blue hologram popped up, causing Luke's eyes to widen in surprise.

"What in the- "

….

Ben groaned as they hauled their latest pile of scraps to the main marketplace, "When are you guys going to fix that ship again?" He muttered, dodging a side-ways kick from Rey.

"We'll fix it when we fix it!"

They probably wouldn't receive much for it, but they just needed enough to survive long enough to get off this sandy hellhole.

"STORMTROOPERS!"

The four flinched at the cry, ducking out of sight as people started to panic. A slender young man raced past them first, turning to fire at the Stormtroopers, who seemed to be chasing him.

Ben could recognise that hair colour anywhere.

"Armitage?"

"Ben, what are you- BEN!"

Leaping out of the hiding spot, Ben stretched his hand out, throwing the Stormtroopers to one side. When they managed to push themselves to their feet, he was ready.

"This is not the person you're looking for." He pushed as much Force influence into it as he could, "Maybe try another planet."

"This isn't who we're looking for." The Stormtroopers nodded in agreement, "We should try somewhere else."

And then they were gone.

"I was handling tha- " The voice cut off as Ben turned around, eyes widening at the sight of him, "- Ben?"

"… Armitage."

Armitage Hux slowly sheathed his blaster, not taking his eyes off Ben. "Is it… is it really you?"

"It's me." Ben scanned his old friend from head to toe.

Why was his heart beating so fast?

Hux stared at him in silence for a few moments, before his entire face lit up (Yes, Ben's heart was definitely beating faster), and he cackled in delight, darting forwards and wrapping his arms around Ben.

"I can't believe it!" He started, the pair of them starting to talk over each other.

"How did you- "

"- Where did you?"

"It's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you!"

Rey, Finn and Poe could only watch in shock.

"Umm." Poe attempted to interject, "Excuse me?"

"- What are you doing here?!"

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here?' What are you doing here?!"

"Excuse me!" Poe raised his voice slightly, "What exactly is going on here?"

"Ah!" Ben turned to beam at his friends, "Sorry, this is Armitage Hux. He's my best friend!"

Armitage nodded at each of them in turn as Ben introduced them.

"This is Rey, Finn and Poe… They're like family to me."

The trio returned the cautious looks Hux was giving them.

"Family." Hux frowned, "Is this really where you've been all this time? Wait until everyone finds out… and Senator Organa, what will she think?"

Ben winced, "She doesn't have to know… nobody has to know."

"Of course, they do! Everyone thinks you're dead!"

"… They do?"

Hux nodded, "Snoke told us about your Dad… and the stampede."

"He did?" Ben frowned, "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive… Ben Solo, Son of Leia Organa and Han Solo is alive."

Poe was the only one to react to this, eyes widening at the names.

He'd heard of Han Solo and Senator Organa, who hadn't?! Heroes of the Rebellion who were key in overthrowing the Empire.

And Ben was-

"Senator Organa's your Mother?!" He exclaimed, "Why didn't you ever tell us?!"

Ben just looked away, staying silent.

"Ben?" Rey and Poe stepped forwards, only for Finn to gently grab their wrists.

"Come on." He whispered, always the voice of reason, "Let's let them talk."

"But- "

"- Come on."

Poe relented easily enough, although Rey took a bit more convincing.

Once they were left alone, Ben frowned at the look on Armitage's face, "What… what is it?"

"It's like you're back from the dead." Hux answered quietly, "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." A pained expression flashed across his face, "What it means to me."

"Armitage- "

Hux held up a hand to stop him, taking a deep breath, "I've really missed you Ben… it wasn't the same without you."

"… I've missed you too."

…

"Look at them." Poe sighed, "I didn't know Ben had a sweetheart back at home."

"We also didn't know he was related to Senator Organa and Han Solo." Rey then frowned, "What do you mean 'sweetheart'?"

"Love… Ben's falling in love."

…..

Ben and Armitage walked on for a moment, taking in each other's movements.

'There were so many things to tell him' mused Ben, 'But how to tell him the truth about the past…. Hux would leave once he knew the truth.'

Little did he know, that Hux was lost in thought as well.

'He's holding something back.' Hux couldn't help but notice, even if he didn't know what 'it' was.

They continued to walk on, heading up a dune in silence until Hux lost his footage slightly, gasping as he was seconds away from toppling over. Ben reached out to grab him, over-compensating for the slight wobble until they both ended up losing their balance, rolling down to the bottom until they came to a stop, Ben on top of Hux.

For a moment, all they could do was stare at each other, until a surge of courage flooded through Ben's veins, and he leant down to peck Armitage on the cheek. For a moment, Hux looked startled, before a soft smile of comprehension spread across his face and he leant up to kiss Ben properly.

"I'm not doing this surrounded by sand." Ben whispered, "I know somewhere we can go."

"Lead the way."


	6. Chapter 6

Ben pulled Armitage closer as they both panted, their skin flushed and sweaty.

"I don't understand." Hux broke the silence, "You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you ever go home?"

"I-I- " Ben couldn't find the answer, mind going completely blank.

"They've really needed you at home." Armitage continued.

"No one needs me." Ben responded, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, they do! What about your mother?!"

"… She's better off without me."

"Better off without you?" Hux shook his head in disbelief, "Ben… she needs you. She's grieving, in mourning and has been since your 'death'. The only reason Snoke isn't running everything yet, is because your Mother is one of the best politicians out there."

"… Snoke?"

Hux waved a hand and sneered, a silent indication that he didn't want to talk about Snoke.

"Look." Ben frowned, "I can't go back!"

"Why?!"

"… You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"Look, just…." Ben groaned, "… sometimes bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it." He moved to get up, only for Hux to reach out and grab his arm.

"She's your Mother… what's about all that talk of something bad?"

"You- You wouldn't understand!" He yanked his arm free, continuing towards the exit.

"It's your duty!"

"Duty?!" Ben rolled his eyes, "Now you really sound like Mother."

"At least one of us does!"

Ben threw his hands up into the air in exasperation, spinning around to face Hux, "You can't just show up and tell me how to live my life! You don't know what I've been through!"

"I would if you would just tell me!"

"Forget it!"

"FINE!"

As Ben stormed out of the shelter, continuing to walk until he felt like he was far enough away. "He's wrong." He mumbled, when he finally came to a stop, "I can't go back, what would I prove anyway? It won't change anyway… You can't change the past." He looked up to the stars, "You always said you'd be there for me… but you're not, and it's all because of me… it's my fault. It's all my fault."

Standing in the sand, the wind started to pick up all around him, prompting him to glance up at the sky, hoping that a sandstorm wasn't on its way.

Turning his eyes away from the turbulent skies, his breath caught in his throat

Was that- was that-

"Ben…"

"D-Dad?"

"Ben, you've forgotten me."

"No! How could I?!"

"Kid, you've forgotten who you are, and forgotten me. You are more than what you've become."

"So-so you want me to go back? How? I'm not who I used to be!"

"You're still my son, and Leia's son…. Remember who you are Ben."

The blue, glowing figure of his Dad started to fade away, as Ben rushed to try and grab him, hoping to keep his Dad with him for just one more moment.

"No! Please! Don't leave me!"

"Remember…"

"Dad! Don't leave me!"

"Remember…"

"Please!" But it was too late… Han was gone.

Ben bowed his head, choking back tears… only to hear familiar laughter nearby, making him jump.

"Who's- " He stopped, eyes widening at who he saw, "Uncle Luke?"

"I see Han hasn't quite got a hang of the Force ghost technique." Luke chuckled, "He can never stick around for too long. Usually, I see him for a second and then he's gone." He then glanced around, "Why do we Skywalkers always end up on sandy planets?"

"Let me guess…." Ben sighed, "… You think I should go back too?"

Before his Uncle could answer, he continued, "I know what I have to do, but going back means I'll have to face my past, when I've been running from it for so long and- AH!"

His hands flew to his head at the sensation of being slapped around the back of it, though his Uncle had not moved a muscle.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"Doesn't matter. It's in the past."

"Yeah, but it still hurts!" Ben protested, rubbing at his head.

"Oh yes, the past can hurt… but you either run from it or learn from it." A vicious smirk flashed across Luke's face, prompting Ben to act first.

"Hey!" Luke's hand flew to the back of his head.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey… hey, wake up."

Poe slowly opened his eyes, only to see a vaguely familiar face right in front of him.

"AAH!"

His yell of alarm startled Finn awake, who rolled off the bed in his attempt to leap to his feet. Seconds later, Rey came bursting into their 'room', her trusty staff raised in the air, ready to hit the 'intruder' who suddenly backed away.

"It's me! It's me!" Hux held his hands up into the air, keeping his eyes up as the two boys struggled to cover themselves.

"Don't do that!" Poe clutched at his chest, feeling his heart beat like it was going to burst free from his chest.

"Sorry." Hux didn't look sorry, "Have you seen Ben?"

Finn (who was clutching at his head, having hit it against the floor) frowned, "We thought he was with you?"

"He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?"

There was a chuckle near the entrance to the home, as everyone freaked out again, all spinning around to see Luke standing there.

"You won't find him on this sand-trap of a planet. He's gone home… and taken my ship while he was at it."

The last part was muttered under his breath, but everyone heard it.

"I can't believe it." Hux whispered, before continuing in a louder voice, "He's gone back!"

"What do you mean, gone back?!" Rey frowned, glancing over at Luke before snapping, "What are you looking at?!"

"You're- "

"- What do you mean he's gone back?!" Poe interrupted, "Back where?"

"Back to challenge Snoke."

"… Who?"

"Snoke."

"What's a Snoke?" Finn whispered

"A very powerful senator."

Poe frowned, "And Ben's gone back to challenge him?"

Luke nodded, as they all 'Ohhhed' in understanding.

"Great… now which one of you has a spare ship we could use?"

…..

Ben didn't know how long he'd been standing there.

This wasn't the Coruscant he remembered.

Everywhere was quiet, completely lacking in life.

How could this have happened?

He didn't even register the roar of another ship's engines as he continued to stare out at the city.

"Ben!"

Turning, his eyes widened at the sight of his friends, Hux and Uncle Luke rushing towards him,

"It's not quite the same as you remember, hmmm?" His Uncle Luke frowned.

"What happened?"

"What made you come back?" Hux asked.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me." Ben sent a glare over to his Uncle, "And I think I've got the bruise to prove it."

Luke shrugged unapologetically.

"Besides, I'm a Jedi right?" Ben sighed, "This is my home. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

"… I will."

"It's going to be dangerous."

A wicked smirk appeared on Hux's face, "Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger! Hahaha!"

"I don't see anything funny about this at all." Finn frowned, as Rey gasped in amazement at what she saw.

It had been so long since she'd seen anything other than sand.

"What are you guys doing here as well?" Ben asked.

"Try and stop us." Poe smirked, before he winced at what he saw, "So, we're going to fight this Snoke… for this?"

"It's my home."

"Right…." Poe straightened up, "If it's important, we're with you to the end."

"Thank you." Ben waved for them to follow him and they headed towards the councillor building.

The streets were quiet, almost deserted… it was eerie.

Ducking behind garbage that had been allowed to build up, the group frowned at the solider dressed in white armour, all heavily armed.

"Storm-troopers." Luke whispered, "Snoke's 'crime prevention' team…. Except they target anyone and everyone. So, what's the plan for getting past these guys?"

"… They go after Force users, right?"

"Right, they- Hey!"

"Come on Uncle Luke, you have to create a diversion!"

"What do you want me to do?! Find your Mum's old slave costume and- "

"- no, no, no!" Ben slapped a hand over his Uncle's mouth, "Just… distract them!"

"… Fine." Luke unhooked a lightsabre from his belt, "Here… just in case."

Ben took it cautiously, before frowning. "This isn't yours?"

"No… I went through a slightly dark patch and… made that for you."

"You… for me?"

"I hope you've been keeping up with your training." Luke teased, before he was gone, leading the Troopers away.

Ben then turned to Hux, "Find my Mother and any supporters she might have… we'll look for Snoke." He stated in determination.

….

It didn't take long for them to sneak into the Senate building, Ben moving through the corridors with ease until he snuck into the Senate room, encouraging the others to keep low as Snoke's pod moved forwards.

"Senator Organa!" His voice echoed throughout the room, and Ben had to hold back a gasp as his mother stepped forwards, looking every inch the princess she used to be.

It was clear that the years had been hard on her though.

"Yes, Chancellor Snoke?"

"I've been having a look at your voting track."

"The anonymous voting track?" Leia was clearly not impressed, and her tone showed it.

"You've done nothing but vote against me." Snoke continued, "Many important bills could not be passed because of your continued obstinance!"

"That's how democracy works."

"… Then perhaps it's time for a change."

Leia shook her head in both amazement and disgust, "You can't just change the system so that it suits you!"

"I am a Chancellor! I can do whatever I want!"

"I know cleaners with more morals and decency than you!"

Snoke snarled in anger, raising his hand as Leia also rose into the air, grasping at her throat as the rest of the Senate all shrank back in fear. "This was your Daddy's favourite trick." He hissed, as Leia continued to choke, "How does it feel… Princess?!"

Ben had had enough.

Ignoring Poe and Finn's attempts to pull him back, Ben shot to his feet and jumped forwards, using the Force to push Snoke away, therefore breaking his concentration. Leia fell back to her podium, gasping as Ben landed in front of Snoke, igniting his lightsabre, filling the room with a bright blue light.

Silence.

Ben let the lightsabre hover near Snoke's vulnerable neck, a dark look on his face. "Don't. You. DARE. Hurt. My. Mother!"

"Ben?!" Leia pushed herself to her feet, one hand rubbing at her throat, "You're alive? H-How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter." He flashed a quick, soft smile over at her, "I'm home now."

"Ben Solo?" Snoke's voice was confused at first, before a sly smirk spread across his face, "Ben! I'm a little surprised to see you… alive."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right now." Ben snarled as Snoke held his hands up in surrender.

"You must understand! The pressures of politics- "

"- isn't anything for you to worry about anymore." Ben didn't look amused, "Step down."

"Oh, oh, ye- well, I would… naturally, however there is one little problem." Snoke straightened up, "I was voted in. I can't simply be removed like this."

"Everyone knows that vote was a scam."

At the new voice, everyone turned to the Hux podium, where Armitage was standing right next to his Father, arms folded over his chest.

"You conned your way into this position, and everyone knows it." Hux ignored his Father's attempts to get him to stand down, "I'm sure if we did a little bit of investigating, we'd find something very interesting."

Judging by the look on Snoke's face, that would definitely be the case.

"The choice is yours, Snoke." Ben stated, "Step down or make this difficult for yourself."

"Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member… wouldn't you agree, Ben?"

"That's no going to work. I've put it behind me."

"Ah, but what about your faithful little followers? Have they put it behind them?"

"Ben…" Armitage frowned, "… What is he talking about?"

"Aah!" Snoke was clearly delighted by Hux's words, "So you haven't told them your little secret? Well Ben, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Han Solo's death!"

All eyes were on Ben now, as the young man straightened up. "I am."

There was a moment of silence, broken as Leia spoke up, "It's not true." She practically begged, "Tell me it's not true."

"…It's true." Ben said regretfully.

"You see!" Snoke hissed, "He admits it! Murderer!"

"No!" Ben's grip on the lightsabre faltered, "It was an accident!"

"If it weren't for you, Han Solo would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?!"

"… No."

"Then. You. Are. Guilty!"

"No, I'm not a murderer!"

Ben fought to keep the lightsabre near Snoke's neck as they circled each other.

"Oh Ben, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE… KNOWS… WHY!"

He surged forwards, pushing out with the Force until Ben stumbled over the side of the podium, only just managing to cling onto the edge.

"BEN!" Hux cried out, as Snoke straightened up, staring down at Ben.

"No, this looks familiar, hmmm, where have I seen this before? Let me think." He pretended to think for a moment, "Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died!" From the inside of his robes, he pulled out a familiar looking device, bending down a little closer.

"And here's a little secret for you… I. Killed. Han. Solo."

Ben's eyes widened in alarm, mind flashing back to that day as he watched his father fall.

"NOOOOO!" Using the Force, he pushed himself up into the air and jumped over Snoke, slashing his lightsabre at him, only for it to be blocked by Snoke's own blade, "MURDERER!"

"Ben, just- "

"- Tell them the truth!"

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold- AAH!" Snoke hissed as Ben pushed forwards, pushing his own lightsabre dangerously close to his own cheek, "Alright, alright…" Quiet and venomously, he whispered, "… I did it."

"So, they can hear you!"

"I. Killed. Han. Solo!"

The room erupted into chaos.

Those who supported Snoke jumped out at those who did not.

Rey, Poe and Finn jumped out of their hiding place, joining in on the fight as Leia pulled out a blaster and started firing.

As everyone around them fought, Snoke and Ben made their way higher and higher, up into the Council room, with Ben chasing Snoke higher and higher, until they reached the top of the room.

"Murderer." Ben hissed.

Snoke, realising that he was backed into a corner, started to plead his case, "Ben, Ben! Please, please have mercy, I beg you!"

"You don't deserve to live."

"But… Ben- "

"I can't trust anything you say… everything you ever told me was a lie!"

"What are you going to do?" Snoke sneered, "A Jedi wouldn't kill out of revenge!"

"No… they wouldn't."

"Exactly." Snoke smirked, clearly thinking he was going to get away with it. Even if Ben tried to have him thrown in prison, there were always people to bribe for an easier sentence.

"So, I think you'd better run… run away Snoke. And never return."

Recognising the words for what they were, Snoke shrank back, slowly inching around Ben, "Yes, of course… as you WISH!"

Ben yelped in surprise as Snoke darted forwards, slashing at Ben. Despite Snoke's considerable experience, it was clear the pair were evenly matched, struggling with each other until Ben was knocked onto his back.

And then he saw an opportunity.

As Snoke dived forwards for the kill, Ben used that momentum and the Force to leap to his feet, twirling around (not dramatically, no matter what anyone said) and slicing through the vulnerable flesh of Snoke's mid-section, cutting him in half, sending both halves falling down as the fight came to an abrupt halt, silence filling the room.

"It's over." Leia finally sighed, "It's finally over."

…

"… And that's how your Dad defeated one of the darkest Sith's to ever exist!" Ben finished the story with a flourish as his children stared up at him.

"Are you really telling them that story again?" Armitage sighed as he entered the room, unbuttoning his collar and sighing in relief at finally being home.

He really hated the Senate sometimes.

"It's this story, or the Darth Vader one."

"Oh Force… anything but the Darth Vader one!"


End file.
